


All or Nothing

by YinYanChan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk, Other, UF!Sans, Underfell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 17:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10283966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYanChan/pseuds/YinYanChan
Summary: Frisk having been an avid explorer since they were young find themselves compelled to explore mount ebott as a last summer adventure. They will find it was more of an adventure than they expected and quite possibly their last. Full telling of my version of the Underfell AU with Underfell Sans x Frisk (gender neutral)





	1. Prelude to Darkness/The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there this is YinYanChan here to post a story of mine that was on Fanfiction.net and give my writing a bigger audience. I hope you enjoy!

Prelude to Darkness**************  
“Don’t do it Sweetheart” Came a gruff voice

Frisk was at a loss at seeing Sans standing at the end of the hall casting an ominous shadow along the corridor.

“Frisk, I think we need to think a better strategy than to just waltz right through. Obviously Sans is here to stop us from reaching the barrier.” Flowey said shaking in the boot he was being carried in.

Frisk took a step forward.

A bone pierced the ground right before Frisk’s foot making a crack line across the hall.

“That’s the line doll, cross it and I won’t let myself be held accountable for what will happen. The choice is yours.” He stated gazing blankly in their direction.

Frisk gulped. The only way to get back home and to save these monsters was to get around a very angry Sans. Slowly Frisk sat Flowey down behind the line for safety.  
Frisk hadn’t a clue what they had done wrong to make Sans suddenly angry to the point of stopping them on their mission but Frisk was determined to see this through to the end.

Frisk placed their other foot across the line.

“Do you wanna have a bad time? Last chance to back up and go back to Snowdin sweetheart, before things get ugly.” Sans said with the atmosphere getting more intense at the promise of battle.

Frisk steeled their nerves and kept their foot down. They knew what they had to do even if they didn’t understand why it had come to this.

“Frisk! Please let’s do what he says! At least until you can figure out what’s gotten into him!”

Frisk was set with determination and didn’t budge. 

Sans grinned menacingly letting his gold fang gleam in the light.

“Well then I don’t know about you but it looks like I’m about to have a good time.” Sans cackled with his vibrant red tongue accenting his primal instinct of violence.  
His eye suddenly glowing with such a red ferocity it made Frisk’s heart skip a beat.

Flowey wilted in horror at the sight before him. He had never seen this kind of magical potential before as Sans readied his attack.

“Oh Frisk, how did this happen? How did we not see this coming?” Flowey questioned to himself as Frisk walked straight towards the terrifying sans with arms wide open.

The Beginning of the End************

Frisk had been one to explore and hike along old trails since they were little. It wasn’t news to anyone that Frisk would disappear over school breaks with trail gear in tow. This however was a little different for Frisk.

This one trail hike seemed to call to their soul. To search for something that Frisk had no idea what they were expected to find. Frisk felt destined to find out about the grueling trails coursing through Mt Ebott. Especially when hearing of a so-called bottomless pit near the very top it made the soul resonate at the mere thought of the adventure to be had.

Gathering some supplies Frisk was ready to start their summer learning all the trails and secrets the mountain had to offer.

A simple drive maybe two hours tops at the most and Frisk would be at the foot of the mountain. Frisk couldn’t help but shiver in anticipation at what scenery they would find and more importantly be able to take a deep breath and reflect before continuing on with life’s big plans.

This summer was their last to enjoy before Frisk would pack up for dorms and move to the inner city college that they applied and were accepted to.  
A big step and the thought of no longer having entire summers to themselves to explore set Frisk back emotionally.

There was a job to consider and a future that Frisk wasn’t quite sure if what they wanted was truly for them. Prospects of a future relationship and possibly a family it was a little overwhelming but some reflection after a good long hike always made them feel better.

‘Or I could possibly find someone mysterious, maybe even dangerous who will sweep me off my feet.’ Frisk giggled at the thought.  
Frisk found an old gas station near the mountain to pull over and hopefully get a map or some information while they stocked up on supplies and gas for the road.

Ever diligent Frisk went over the check list for their gear making sure before leaving they had everything needed to survive the wilderness.  
Finding everything to their liking Frisk went over the map they had purchased while sipping a sweet cola as a treat for the hot day on the bench outside the store.

“Kids going to Mount Ebott? “ said a clerk from within the station that pricked Frisks interest.  
The open window behind them they purposely continued to look over the map while keeping an ear on the conversation.

“Yep, Seems pretty confident too.” Said the clerk that Frisk had made their purchases with.

“That place is a living death trap! No one in their right mind would tackle those trails by themselves!” Exclaimed the elderly clerk.

“Oh Jenkins knock it off! Next you’re going to say is that all the legends about monsters are true.” Said the younger clerk.

‘Monsters?’ Frisk thought

“Monsters existed I tell you and they were all banished beneath that mountain many years ago!” Jenkins defended.

“Oh please.”

“They were evil! They feasted on the souls and flesh of people and would continue to had they not been banished and sealed up in that accursed mountain!” Jenkins adamantly explained to his younger associate.

“Old folktales Jenkins just let it be. Besides the kid seems experienced and if it’s too much to handle at least they’d figure it out before they got to deep into the trail. That place is brutal there is no denying it but it’s not a death trap for those with experience.” The younger clerk stated then signaled the end of the conversation by putting on the radio.

Frisk downed their beverage their mind racing.

‘It’s okay I’m in shape and I know what to do for emergencies so nothing is going to change my mind now. This needs to happen or I may never get the chance again!’ Frisk calmed themselves knowing that the challenge was half the fun.

Picking up the map and gazing at the layout of the mountain and its many trails. None of which led to the top only mid points.

“How do I get to the top?” Frisk said out loud to be startled when they got a reply.

“The dusk trail” Said Jenkins who had come outside.

“It’s not on the map” Frisk said scouring over the paper map.

“Of course it’s not. People have disappeared to never come back taking the dusk trail.” Jenkins glared at Frisk.

“I get the feeling you won’t be telling me how to get there either.” Frisk sighed sadly

“I can’t say it would be wise for anyone to go to that mountain period. However you seem to have a good head on your shoulders and if you can make it to a certain point on snowy trail the decision will be yours.” Jenkins tipped his hat slightly

“Snowy Trail?” Frisked asked

“Dusk trail was an extension of snowy trail and if you can explore it to that point without the sting of exhaustion then let the crag rock be your guide.” Jenkins said solemnly

“Why would you tell me if you didn’t want me to go in the first place?” Frisk asked curiously

“Let’s just say Snowy Trail is the worst and if it takes your breath away Dusk Trail will be ten times harder as it hasn’t been maintained. If you can’t get through that trail to the point of the crag without ever fiber of your being burning for oxygen then do yourself the favor by resting and leaving the way you came.” Jenkins said sourly 

The excitement hit Frisk and they found themselves determined to at least see the Crag Rock if they wouldn’t be able to make the hike to the top of the mountain.  
Folding up the Map and shoving it in their pocket Frisk hopped into their car and made way for the mountain.

Frisk found an old campground and a not so frequented ranger station. That screamed risky but Frisk was filled with determination to see this through.

Setting up a base camp and packing essentials and emergency kits Frisk set out to find the Dusk Trail.

“It’s so funny… I feel like I was supposed to make my way here. Like I’m expected company.” Frisk said as they gathered the wits and marched forward towards the first open trail that would lead to Snowy Trail and hopefully have what it takes to endure the Dusk Trail.

About Halfway into the sign marked Snowy Trail Frisk was breathing heavily. It was tough but not as tough as the feeling Frisk had to get through it.  
Every step seemed guided and focused.

They glanced at the scenery around them and realized how far they have come but also that the sun was starting to set. It was still morning when they had set up camp and they had blazed through the trail faster than they had expected.

As Frisk was pondering the situation of going back to base camp or to continue on they found it.

The Crag Rock that was formed by rain to look pointed towards a place in the trees.

Frisk looked more where the crag pointed until they found what looked to be signs of a once used old trail.

“Dusk Trail! I found it!” Frisk nearly squealed with glee. The fact that Frisk had more potential energy from the sheer determination to get to this point allowed them the argument to continue on.

After awhile of continuing on Dusk Trail Frisk realized the hardships Jenkins had the foresight to tell them.

Some of the trail was washed away or mudslide boulders blocked the path entirely too where there was no choice but to go over or find another way around. Frisk only glowed in excitement knowing the end of this journey would be worth it.

By nightfall Frisk had their flashlight and still going strong only to rest for a few minutes at time.

Frisk found themselves in a predicament though because they finally found themselves at the end of the trail. No other light but the flashlight as clouds had gathered and blocked the night sky at this point. Frisk got on top of a nearby boulder to see around with the flashlight better there seemed to be an alcove below. As Frisk started down they tripped over their shoelace that had come undone and their flashlight went sailing down.

Desperate to get to the light the shoe was ignored and they ran after the rolling flashlight towards to alcove.

As they approached and the flashlight came to a stop in front of the cave hidden beneath the alcove. The accursed shoelace once again made them stumble forward going by the flashlight and into the darkness.

Frisk wide eyed and scared at the feeling of nothing below their stumbling feet remembered the rumor of the bottomless pit at the top of the mountain.  
The falling sensation of a long fall was terrifying enough but the thoughts that came with it made everything far much worse.

Some time passed and Frisk hit bottom passing out immediately.

When Frisk came to everything ached. They were scratched up pretty bad and badly bruised. Luckily a dead patch of growth seemed to have cushioned a major part of the blow as nothing seemed broken. Frisk gingerly tested out walking after managing to stand up it hurt like hell but they managed.

Taking a look around sunlight managed to filter a little bit onto the growth that seemed like a dead garden of flowers with some trash and shining a little light into the area.

“Are you okay?” Came a soft spoken voice that made Frisk nearly jump out of their skin.

Frisk looked around but couldn’t see anyone.

“Hello? Who’s there?” Frisk called

“I’m down here!” The voice cried showing a little more confidence.

Frisk looked to see a tattered golden flower that had a face. As their eyes began to widen the flower quickly at what was being witnessed the flower tried to calm the situation.

“It’s okay! I’m not going to hurt you! Please don’t scream it could cause her to show up and then we will both be in trouble!” The Flower motioned with its leaves to keep it the noise down.

“A talking flower?” Frisk said stunned

“Believe me there’s more to freak out about than just a talking flower down here.” The flower said bowing its head sadly.

That’s when a word echoed in Frisks mind ‘Monsters’

“My name is Flowey by the way, Flowey the Flower. It helps knowing with whom you are speaking with rather than what right?” Flowey said trying to smile

“I’m Frisk and …” Frisk started to greet

“You’re a human… I know… I hate for this to sound rude but you really shouldn’t be here. This place is terrible especially for humans.” Flowey whimpered

“Monsters?” Frisk questioned

“Yes very real and very deadly monsters reside here. They even catch wind that another human has come they will rip out your soul as they dismember you alive.   
Believe me they aren’t to be reasoned with.” Flowey said using his leaves to sob into

“Can you help me?” Frisk asked

“I can’t help you I’m just a flower. I don’t have any powers to protect you and honestly I would end up in your way.” Flowey trailed off sadly

“Please Flowey, You seem to know more than I do about this place and really a guide is better than going alone.” Frisk smiled at the surprised flower.

“Well I guess I could help you after all I don’t want anyone else to die… I don’t think I can keep up with you though perhaps you could carry me?” Flowey asked.

Frisk looked around and found an old boot in the overgrowth that they landed on and helped uproot Flowey and placed him gently into it.

“Thanks Flowey I know you will be a big help and a great friend to have.” Frisk smiled at the blushing flower.

“F-Friend?” Flowey’s eyes were wide

Frisk merely nodded.

“I-I’ve N-Never had a friend… Y-Yes we will do great together and I promise to do my best to keep you safe!” Flowey shouted in confidence.

“Now it’s not wise to make promises you can’t keep.” Came a stern feminine voice from the shadows.

Both Frisk and Flowey stiffened and glanced where the voice came from.

“Now come to me my child I can surely offer you better company than that miserable flower.” Said what appeared to be a goat woman with a reddish tint to her eyes and dark clothing.

“That’s Toriel, The guardian of the ruins. Do not trust her Frisk.” Flowey whispered harshly

“T-Toriel?” Frisk repeated

“Come with me now child and I shall see to your wounds. They are so fresh and wet with blood.” Toriel leered and it made both of them shiver.

Frisk was frightened by her mannerisms but deep down something told her to go along with Toriel.

“Okay but can I bring my new friend with me?” Frisk managed to squeak out kindly

“May I?” Toriel demanded.

“OH! I’m so sorry! May I bring my new friend with me please?” Frisk quickly rephrased 

“That’s more like it. Well I don’t see why not but alas I don’t see why anyone would be friends with a flower.” Toriel said turning as Frisk followed behind her.  
She suddenly chuckled catching them both off guard.

“I’ve always wanted to be a teacher.” She said almost begrudgingly

Flowey looked confused but Frisk smiled back at him. Something deep down inside Frisk told them that they needed to be here and the feeling had never left.  
Perhaps this was destiny.


	2. Beyond the Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk finds themselves gathering information by what they do best exploring. Of course when they are determined to leave the ruins where will that get them?

Toriel led them through many puzzles. In a secret sense of relief as some of them looked rather deadly had they not been able to see them coming. 

Flowey was quivering in his boot and his gaze never left Toriel.

A few monsters had been spotted but they were intimidated by the sight of the woman guiding them.

Soon they came upon a little house nestled in the ruins.

Toriel guided you in smirking quite viciously.

“Oh that reminds me which do you prefer? Steak or kidney?” Toriel asked seriously

Both Frisk and Flowey paled instantly as she smiled eerily expectant at them.

“umm pardon?” Frisk questioned

“I asked if you preferred Steak or Kidney pie for tonight’s dinner.” She glared

Frisk still in a bit of stupor to respond in time Toriel sighed angrily 

“Well on further contemplation how about both? That is if you’re not opposed to both as I make a killer Steak and Kidney Pie.” Toriel asked but not actually waiting for a reply as she walked off.

“Frisk we need to leave.” Flowey stated when she was out of ear shot.

“I don’t know Flowey. Honestly she hasn’t done anything evil or terrifying and I can’t explain but something inside me is compelling me to stay… at least for a little while longer.” Frisk pleaded with the flower.

Flowey sighed and sat back and let the day unfurl.

Frisk had gotten cleaned up with some actual help from Toriel supplying bandages as they couldn’t find their backpack with their emergency first aid kit strangely. Frisk decided to go back outside with Flowey telling Toriel they wouldn’t be gone long.

Toriel was opposed but with some convincing of Frisk that they would be back in time for supper she agreed but they had to take a cell phone with them. Frisk had thought it odd and also attempted to call home with no luck as the phone service was based on a more magic than satellite technology. OF course this explanation from Flowey could have happened before someone answered…

“WHO IS THIS!!!? SANS IF THIS IS ONE OF YOUR PRANK CALLS I SWEAR YOU WILL PAY DEARLY FOR THIS!!!!” A very loud and very angry monster was on the other line.

“YOU HAD BETTER BE CHECKING THE TRAPS AT YOUR STATION IF YOU KNOW WHAT’S GOOD FOR YOU!!! YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING INGRATE!!!” The angry monster continued to rage.

“I’m so sorry I thought I had called home! I’m sorry to have upset you.” Frisk Blubbered and promptly hung up. The phone rang once with that number afterwards and Frisk could feel the anger seething through each ring but chose not to answer.

Frisk didn’t know who this sans was but was hoping that this didn’t get them in any more trouble than what they apparently were.

Exploring was how Frisk got a feel for the environment around them and a comfort zone. Meanwhile Frisk had another motive after having found a book explaining how monsters were banished to the underground.

It claimed that the monsters were naturally and instinctively selfish and their ways led them straight to banishment as they also craved the souls of man. However it had been stated that there was one among them that had learned compassion and love. 

The barrier was constructed using human ingenuity and of course to break the seal it would take something that they desired more than their freedom… Human souls…

Frisk deciding to set their plan in motion went looking for monsters in the ruins.

They came across and somehow managed to befriend the few scattered about. It took a lot of effort and a few more bruises but it only made Frisk more confident and Flowey impressed. They even visited a group of spiders that demanded protection money. Frisk merely smiled and gave a generous “donation” to their cause completely unaware it was a shake down. However because Frisk smiled and told them to keep up the hard work it made them falter somewhat and several of them waved goodbye when Frisk waved and continued marching along.

Frisk was slowly changing the tide and Toriel could see this. Pondering she meandered towards the stairs and went down into the lower level of her home.

Soon Frisk came back to the little house but before they entered Flowey stopped them.

“Frisk did you know that we have a gift, you and I together?” Flowey whispered

Frisk shook their head no.

“You see this?” Flowey pointed at what appeared to be a glowing star.

“This isn’t much but it’s the best that I can give you.” Flowey said sternly

“What are these Flowey?” Frisk said walking towards it.

“These will save you… well at least bring you back to better place if anything bad were to happen…” Flowey trailed off.

“Save?” Frisk asked

“You have the power along with me to reset if things get a little messy… or should you die…Using my power with your determination we can reset to a better time and…well… try again.” Flowey stated.

“That sounds useful but I also don’t like the idea of that ever needing to be used…” Frisked said sadly

“I have… Countless times… To the point that I alone can no longer use it by myself but with you we can… Frisk… As my friend I ask you to use the save wherever you find them as we can only go back and not go forward.” Flowey pleaded.

Frisk hovered over the shining light and reached out to touch it. A rush of memories leapt forth from both Frisk and Flowey and seemed to stay there as permanent etched mark in time.

“What a head rush” Frisk muttered

“All the good things you have done so far will not be undone as you’ve already accomplished them before you were saved.” Flowey smiled at Frisk warmly

“Flowey thank you!” Frisk hugged the boot close

“It’s the least I can do as I cannot protect you I can at least try to save you should things get ugly.” Flowey stated with confidence.

Frisk carried their companion seemingly fully energized into the home of Toriel just to see her coming up the stairs.

“Have fun? Well you might want to rest a bit before supper. Let me show you to your room.” Toriel said sternly not really taking seriously the question she asked.  
Frisk ignored the obvious not caring and answered anyway.

“Yes I got to make several new interesting friends and I can’t wait to make more.” Frisk said determinedly

“Well you’ve befriended all of the ruins what more could you possibly want?” Toriel glared as she showed the companions to what looked to be a children’s room with old beaten toys and broken picture frames.

Frisk was undecidedly confused. Being treated as a child when they were obviously full grown was a little wearing on their patience but something tugged at Frisks heart at the same time.

“Also dinner is cooling when it’s done I will bring it to you.” Toriel slammed the door behind her earning a jump from Frisk at the abruptness.

“What on earth was that about?” Frisk puzzled looked at the door 

“Frisk I’m getting a little anxious here. Toriel isn’t someone you should take lightly and she might be trying to find a way to get your soul!” Flowey urged.

“My soul?” Frisk questioned.

“Monsters love human souls but as much as they would like to keep them for themselves they know that more are to be had beyond the barrier so a truce was instated to gather the souls needed to break the barrier.” Flowey explained.

“I managed to get the monsters to be friends with me in the ruins…” Frisk said as they climbed into bed setting Flowey on the night stand.

“Trust me the worst have yet to come and when they do promise you will fight for your life.” Flowey looked stern.

“I shouldn’t have to fight Flowey.” Frisk stated

“Frisk its Kill or be Killed down here. Why else would I reveal the means at which I was able to survive all this time?” Flowey pleaded.

“If one monster can change so can they.” Frisk stated

Flowey sighed and watched as Frisk succumbed to slumber.

“I hope you are right Frisk for your sake I hope you are right.” Flowey whispered.

Flowey opened an eye at the sound of the door creak.

Toriel placed a plate in the room and glanced at Frisk who was very much sound asleep. An eerie smile crept up on her face and she quickly left.

Hearing the door shut roused Frisk from slumber.

“Wha?” Frisk groggily responded.

“Toriel dropped off dinner just as she said.” Flowey assured Frisk

Frisk looked at what appeared to be a less than done steak and kidney pie on the floor.

“Honestly I don’t know if I can eat it but I guess I can save it for another time right?” Frisk said gathering it up in an old shirt they found in the wardrobe. Frisk also found a small tote to be able to carry a few things here and there.

Frisk packed it up and picked up Flowey.

Heading out Frisk put on a brave face it was now time to let this mothering monster to let them be on their way.

Toriel was not happy when Frisk pleaded for a way to go home.

“After all I’ve done for you!? You want to leave?” Toriel screamed

“Please mom…” Frisk widened their eyes. It had completely slipped out.

“Ungrateful child! You are staying right here!” With huff she quickly ran off towards the stairs and disappeared below.

“Frisk that’s the way out of the ruins! Hurry she might be trying to destroy your chance to leave!” Flowey cried out.

Frisk ran after the angry Toriel keeping Flowey close.

After some running Frisk found her standing before an ancient door.

“Toriel please don’t!” Frisk pleaded

“Don’t you understand child!? With me you don’t have anything to fear from the monsters beyond the ruins. They get stronger and more powerful than you can imagine the farther in you go. You are going to stay here. You don’t have a choice.” Toriel said sternly and immediately Frisk was drawn to battle.

With Frisks soul laid bare just like their other encounters the deathly threat hung low in the air.

Frisk dodged and tried to talk to Toriel but she was emotionless and kept up the onslaught.

Finally Frisk saw a breakthrough and told her that the fight was meaningless and that no matter what she threw at them Frisk would not fight.

“You will fight or you will die!” Toriel screeched

“No! No one said it had to be that way! You are good Toriel and I know that from the bottom of my heart!” Frisk yelled back.

“Then you should have no problem just turning around and leave me to the destruction of the ruin exit.” Toriel said sternly

“I have to leave!” Frisk exclaimed

“No You Don’t!” Toriel cried back showing a little emotion

“I want to free you all! After having been around you and the other monsters of the ruins I know you all can be good! The potential for all of us living on the surface together can be done!” Frisk pleaded

“You don’t know anything!” Toriel argued

“I do know that despite trying to seem vicious you helped me. You gave Flowey and I a place to stay, bandaged my wounds, and doted on me like a mother would. I’m afraid if you want me to stop trying to leave the ruins you will have to kill me.” Frisk declared

Frisk held their arms up and braced for impact but it didn’t come.

Toriel collapsed into tears on the floor.

“Toriel!?” Frisk cried running to her.

“Leave me. Go ahead, now is your chance. Just leave and whatever you do…Don’t come back.” Toriel stated getting up and purposely walking back towards the stairs not so much as a glance back at them.

Frisk gathered up Flowey watching her leave.

“Is she going to be alright?” Frisked asked Flowey.

“I’ve never seen Toriel in this light before so honestly I can’t tell you… But if you are willing to keep on the path of saving monsters then perhaps you will get to see her when they are set free… Mind you what you’ve set for yourself will only cause you more pain.” Flowey reminded.

“Don’t worry Flowey if anything happens to me I always have what we saved.” Frisk said confidently  
Flowey sighed.

“At least try not to get yourself killed Frisk.” Flowey begged

Frisk carried Flowey out the door and the ruins closed behind them.

Hearing the door slam shut caused a skeleton to awaken from his slumber at his station.

He smiled a wide fanged grin with a glimmer in his one gold fang.

It would seem he had company coming to visit with the smell of ripe soul just for the taking.

Frisk and Flowey heard a dark chuckle echo around them sending shivers up their spines.

“What was that?” Frisk looked around nervously only finding snow.

“Not what but whom…” Flowey trailed off at the sudden feeling that they were being watched.

Frisk shivered but this time from the cold.

“I wasn’t expecting snow.” Frisk stuttered from the chill

“Frisk will you be alright until we make it to town?” Flowey said concerned.

Frisk had on hiking shorts and now a loose breathable cotton shirt, as it was stretched from the fall; after all it was a hot summer day when they decided to hike Mt. Ebott.

“Yeah if we keep going I can stay warm.” Frisk replied holding Flowey close.

They came up on a bridge that had a gate placed before it.

It was well made and Frisk was determining to either climb or to go around when they both hear the snap of a twig behind them.  
Quickly Frisk turned to see once again nothing but snow.

“Frisk whatever we need to do we need to do it now and get out of here.” Flowey said wildly looking around.

As Frisk turned to Flowey a figure loomed behind them.

“Human…” Said a gruff voice and Frisk and Flowey both froze.

“Aren’t ya going to greet a new pal?” The figure asked holding out a hand

Frisk turned and shook the hand only to look in surprise at the very intimidating and rather big boned skeleton smiling at them. He seemed to have quite the crack on his cranium from what appeared to be blunt force trauma. 

Frisk tried to reel back their hand only for the skeleton to tighten his grip and grin wider.

“Let Frisk go!” Flowey yelled.

“Frisk is it?” He said leering over Frisks body keeping his hold firm.

“Well now that you know who I am might I ask you for your name?” Frisk faltered as his eyes roamed almost lewdly

“Sans, Sans the skeleton. So sweetheart what brings you here?” Sans asked looking Frisk over earning a growl from the flower.

“I fell.” Frisk answered warily not knowing how to respond with this monster as they had with the others. Yet somehow the name was familiar but they weren’t in a situation to ponder much on it.

“Fallen angels eh? So they do exist.” He smirked with his golden fang glimmering.

Frisk was stunned. Was the skeleton trying to flirt or did he have a crude sense of humor… or both. Frisk was relying on the ability to sense and check the monsters to see how they could be spared and befriended but this one was a mystery.

“I’m Flowey and…” Flowey tried to interject before getting cut off by Sans.

“No one asked you.” Sans glared earning a gulp from Flowey

“Sans?” Frisk asked

“What?” Sans turned the glare back to a smiling skull

“Could I have my hand back?” Frisk said still trying to pull out of the death grip.

It made the skeleton chuckle.

“Why should I?” Sans grinned wide his golden fang sparkling

Frisk pulled back struggling to get their hand freed which almost seemed pathetic compared to his strength.

Then without warning he abruptly let go earning slight gasp from Frisk as the suddenly fell back into the gate.

This made Sans roar with laughter at the shock on Frisk’s face.

Then there was a bout of awkward silence as Frisk was completely baffled at this monster and he had stopped laughing and was just staring with that wide toothy grin of his.

“Ignore him Frisk! We just need to go around the gate in the woods somewhere to get to Snowdin.” Flowey snarled at the grim grinning skeleton.

“Snowdin? You realize that you’d be practically wearing a “Kill Me” sign carved on your back.” Sans interjected.

“Got any other ideas you smiley trash bag!?” Flowey yelled losing his patience

Sans lost the grin for a moment that was so fast Frisk almost didn’t catch it. His eye glowed an eerie red in those few seconds. Then he went back to smiling but it seemed strained and he was even seemed to be sweating a bit if that was possible.

“Flowey! That wasn’t nice… I’m sorry for my friend’s behavior.” Frisk tried to make amends when it seemed Flowey wasn’t sorry for his actions.

“Friend?” Sans almost looked taken aback 

“Yeah Flowey and I are friends.” Frisk confirmed

“For second there I thought you had a parasite…” Sans beamed brightly as it earned an almost hiss from Flowey.

“Enough! I’m sorry to cut this short but we need to get some place warm.” Frisk interrupted getting a little impatient as they started to shiver from the cold.

Frisk turned their attention back to the gate and trying to figure if going around was the best approach when suddenly their body and soul felt heavy.  
Even though they felt heavy they found themselves being tossed quite effortlessly into the air and over the gate.

Upon landing, harshly on their rump, they no longer had the sensation.

“What was that!?” Frisk looked around wildly finding Flowey’s overturned boot and scrambled to help him up out of the snow.

Flowey was spitting slush when they retrieved him from the pile of snow. As Frisk promptly helped Flowey get situated in his boot Flowey screamed.

“FRISK LOOK OUT!”

Frisk found the skeleton from before in front of them.

Confused they gazed back at the gate behind them then back and then at the skeleton and the background behind him.

Seeing that in fact the background was different they knew that they had gone over the gate but they didn’t know how.

“Did you help me get over the gate?” Frisk asked the grinning skeleton

“I didn’t do it to help you sweetheart.” Sans smiled sadistically

Frisk looked questioningly until a shrill voice in the distance was heard.

“SANS!!! YOU HAD BETTER BE AT YOUR STATION!!!”

Frisk immediately recognized the voice as the one they had accidentally dialed on the phone.

“YOU’RE THAT SANS!? I’m so sorry but I might have made whoever that is a little mad at you unintentionally.” Frisk immediately apologized leaving Sans stunned.

“wait what?” Sans grin dimmed slightly and his red eye lights vanished leaving empty black sockets.

“I called by accident and your name was brought up… something about checking traps and being at your station and it had better not be a prank call…” Frisk stammered at the end as the vicious looking skeleton started to sweat profusely and started patting his jacket and shirt and finally finding what he was looking for…. A cell phone….

“Crap… I left it on silent… oh man he called that many times… and left that many messages both text and voice!? I’m screwed….” Sans looked worried then glanced back at Frisk and Flowey.

“or am I? I’ll just offer you to the Boss and say that capturing you was why I couldn’t answer my phone.” Sans grinned wide yet still sweating.

“Capture?” Frisk asked nervously

“Oh sweetheart you didn’t think I was just going to waltz in and take care of you did you? You are a human and I hate to tell ya but that alone is a death sentence.” Sans leered

Frisk clutched Flowey tightly to their chest. 

This was what Flowey was warning them about. All the monsters in the ruins were not this intimidating and sans screamed power behind the laid back attitude. What was worse was the now approaching fuming skeletal giant that was the stuff of children’s nightmares that was now approaching them.

Frisk steeled their nerves as their mind screamed at them in terror but they knew in their heart this was what needed to be done.

Frisk was filled with determination.

**Author's Note:**

> I've started a Tumblr account under my pen name and will try to give updates when possible!


End file.
